The invention relates to a brazed or soldered joint between a thin, flexible metal tube and a connecting socket, and particularly to metal tubes being connected to temperature sensors, to expansion chambers of temperature regulators, or control devices which operate with an expanding fluid.
Hitherto, these brazed or soldered joints were prepared by using a wire ring made of brazing or soldering material, which was wrapped around the metal tube prior to putting the parts to be brazed or soldered into the soldering oven and inside the oven the parts were brazed or soldered together. Such process results in a good and hermetic brazed or soldered joint, however it can be carried out only if the brazing or soldering material is available in the shape of a wire. In these types of soldered or brazed joints, particularly when a thin capillary tube has to be joined, the danger also exists that the capillary tube may break off at the position of brazing or soldering. The conventional soldering materials, e.g. silver solder, may lead to corrosive effects when parts of stainless steel are joined in conjunction with some electrolytes.
From GB-PS No. 942 164 a method is already known for the soldering of a connecting socket into the inside of a large diameter pipe, having a capillary gap between the parts to be soldered and a crevasse in the area of said gap for the deposition of the solder which then after will fill the gap.